


Киноклуб "Drama's lovers"

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: В киноклубе "Drama's lovers" есть один парень, который заставляет сердце другого трепетать от чувства умиления, когда тот беззвучно плачет над концовкой очередного фильма.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Киноклуб "Drama's lovers"

март, 2014.

Джерард чувствует себя чертовым извращенцем, ощущая легкую дрожь в области коленей, когда парень с круглой шляпой на голове обнимает его и роняет слезы на уже мокрое плечо. Ткань впитала достаточно соленых слез, чтобы промокнуть окончательно, но Джерард вовсе не отстраняется от мальчика, только прижимает его хрупкое тельце ближе к себе. _Он хочет чувствовать его тепло немного дольше обычного._

Он совершенно не знает, почему парнишка так расстроен, ведь это был всего лишь фильм и ничего больше. Но, наверное, дома у него случилась беда, и он пришел сегодня вечером в киноклуб, чтобы посмотреть грустный фильм и поплакать, скрывая настоящую причину своих обжигающих слез. И он прекрасно понимает его, ведь он тоже был когда-то подростком, не знающим мир и всю ту боль, которую она может причинить людям.

Он не понимает, как оказался рядом с ним, когда тот как раз начал беззвучно плакать, как он его обнял, сочувственно погладил по дрожащей спине и тихо, почти ласково прошептал на ухо:

\- Тш-ш... Все будет хорошо, поверь мне...

Фрэнк Айеро - так звать того мальчика, который пробудил весьма не дружеские чувства в Джерарде. Мужчина приходил в киноклуб "Drama's lovers" только затем, чтобы просто поглядеть на этого милого мальчика. Ведь он не мог просто подойти к парнишке и сказать:

\- Фрэнки, ты мне очень нравишься. И да, мне плевать, что ты несовершеннолетний, и я старше тебя чуть ли не на десять лет.

У самого него уже была жена, но не было детей, чему он несказанно рад. И самое счастливое то, что у него была жена, а не есть сейчас. А все потому, что он недавно развелся с ней, узнав ее измену с каким-то недоумком, который заплатил ей за грязный и жесткий секс прямо на их кровати. Конечно, был ужасно громкий скандал по этому поводу, но все более менее утихло, но все же пресса не отвязалась от Джерарда полностью. И он сейчас прекрасно знает, что может заполучить по-детски чистое сердечко своей тайной любовью к нему.

И каждый раз приходя в киноклуб, мужчина всегда одевался просто и обыкновенно, словно он не был знаменитым художником и писателем, словно его одежда не стоила тысячи долларов, словно он не жил в огромном особняке за городом, словно не ездил за крутой тачке туда-сюда каждый день по нескольку раз. Нет. Он старался быть самим собой, не казаться суперским человеком со связями и с кучей денег в карманах. Он старался хоть как-нибудь угодить маленькому парнишке с татуировками на шее и руках.

Нет, он не дарил ему подарки, не делал комплименты в его сторону. Он просто... общался с ним, как будто они были очень давно знакомы, как будто не виделись столько долгих лет после разлуки. Они тихо шептались с друг другом, когда другие люди в огромном зале смотрели очередной фильм, смотрели друг другу в глаза и таким образом молча общались. Они говорили "привет" или "добрый вечер" перед встречей, говорили "приятного просмотра" перед началом фильма, говорили "пока", "до встречи" или "увидимся" на прощание. И они всегда тепло и так по-дружески улыбались друг другу, когда говорили все это.

И Джерарду казалось, что этот метод ему действительно помогает...

Но даже спустя год они все равно общались таким образом, не встречаясь никогда вне киноклуба и не разговаривая по телефону, как правда хорошие друзья. Они были просто обычными знакомыми, которые любили вместе смотреть плаксивые фильмы. И никем больше они не были друг к другу. Но один из них все так же питал к другому любовные чувства, даже несмотря на то, что это причиняло ему большущую боль в области сердца.

И Джерарду больше не казалось, что этот метод общения действительно помогает ему сблизиться с Фрэнком, хотя бы как друг не по киноклубу...


End file.
